ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodomunado
The abandoned areas in the belly of underground Shinjuku. This place has no real name because as far as most of the world concerned this place does not exist. The residents of this place however have a rather quaint name for this area they call it the fated underground city of shadows Sodomunado. Regardless of what world you are from compared to the normal everyday life. Money, people, and goods are more easily collected in the underground black markets. So not only is it inevitable that it would be a very lively place but the general knowledge of the place is flesh and organs can be sold. History The existence of the underground city came about during the time of imperialistic Japan where there was a plan to build an underground tunnel to connect Tokyo prison to the Tokyo legal offices. Initially it was build according to the schematics but when construction of was abandoned, the development of the underground was also interrupted. The construction of the underground railway that was to connect to the upper floors was also interrupted and ultimately forgotten and abandoned all together. Then the underground city grew and became the base for smuggling however because it is underground it is not known by many people in the above world. At that time there were actually 38 entry points to the city, but most of them have been sealed permanently. There are now only three viable entry points. It is rumored that because the city is now so enclosed half the people who are born here live and die here without ever having seen the sun. As there are no rulers here this area has no laws what so ever. So those with no power are abused by others. Their very lives are on the whims of others. The Queens Cup The Queen Cup competition which hasn’t been seen or heard of for at least 300 years is a battle to the death supposedly started by the emperor Caligula in ancient Rome. It’s very much an historic event. The spectators gathered are all shadowy V.I.P’s of the underworld. They’ve drunk so deeply of the world’s pleasures that human bloodsport is the only thing left that can entertain them. Just as it was with the decadent nobles of ancient Rome. The tournament is held in presentation of the ruler the underground city Sodomunado new bride not only will the winner of this competition bear witness to the ceremony but in getbackers the actual prize is the right to be a resident of Babylon city. But for Dark Titans it could be something like the power of a god or riches the world has never seen, ect. The underground battle is a terrible match where one will be battling strange and alien creatures, and powerful warriors. Word is that you must have a 5 person team and find your way to the hidden arena, the Inferno Dome, before the beginning of the semi-final battles. That is the way they settle the preliminary rounds. Without a 5 person team you would not qualify to participate. Category:Location Category:Minkei